Hector Rodriguez
Hector Rodriguez is one of Sander Cohen's former disciples, held prisoner by Cohen in Fort Frolic. Cohen asks Jack to kill him and photograph his corpse to complete his "masterpiece." Rodriguez comes to believe that art is "all grift" and that Cohen's favored position with Andrew Ryan is simply because Cohen's songs are just pro-Rapture propaganda. Battle Strategy After facing down Finnegan and Cobb, you might be expecting some serious trouble from Rodriguez. Don't be. Hector is essentially the same as Cobb- that is, a slightly tougher Nitro Splicer- but without bombs or minions to back him up. Head back through the frozen tunnel to Poseidon Plaza. Turn right and head all the way down to the far end, fighting off the occasional Spider Splicer as you go. Directly across from where you stand is a narrow passage with two shops leading off it. Robertson's Tobaccoria has an audio diary and some interesting loot in it, but if you just want out of this madhouse feel free to skip it and head straight on to Eve's Garden. Eve's certainly makes no pretensions about its nature. Head on in- you'll find yourself walking straight into a ghost sequence. This is one of the more important ones, so it might be wise to pay attention. The ghost is, of course, Andrew Ryan's Favorite Girl, Jasmine Jolene. Well, she's offering. Follow her backstage, as there's no sign of Rodriguez yet. You might feel a little sickened by the dialogue that follows, especially after the door opens and you get a sight of the scene within. Favorite girl indeed. Loot the joint, as poor Jasmine has no need of any of it- check the body, pop the safe, and be sure to grab the audio diary to the left of the bed. Leave this sordid scene and return to the hall. You should hear someone ranting drunkenly about how poor the service here has become. No guesses as to who that is. Don't rush out with guns blazing- Rodriguez is very jumpy, and the moment he suspects another presence he'll do a runner out the door, and that can go on for a long time. Walk slowly up the hall and barely peek your head out the door- you should be able to spot Rodriguez just barely in your line of fire, sitting at the bar to the right. An RPG is just the ticket for this, but if you don't have many you'll want to save them for the inevitable chase. A normal grenade will do nicely here for a powerful first cheap shot, as will antipersonnel ammo or a bolt from the crossbow. When you first enter Eve's, you can shoot some crossbow trap bolts at the edge of the stage, blocking the path from the bar to the door. Then when you come back out and Rodriguez starts running, they will take a big chunk from his health. If he still takes off running, don't worry about him getting away. If you fall behind for some reason, he waits on you. He also stops from time to time and those are the times you really want to try to get him. Rodriguez is tough for a drunk, and it's unlikely one shot of anything you have (except maybe a damage-increased crossbow) will kill him. Chase him out the door, firing off RPGs if you have them and grenades or machinegun fire if not. The hard part here is not killing Rodriguez or dodging the grenades he throws; rather, it's simply catching him that's annoying, and as such you should make full use of your plasmid arsenal. Incinerate is always acceptable, and making the beggar stand still with Winter Blast or Electro Bolt is an excellent idea (you can also use the Chemical Thrower effectively if you can get close enough for that). You're probably not going to kill him with those, though, so have a weapon prepared to switch and pump him full of gunfire. Also, if you use a hypnotized Big Daddy to fight him, he will ignore you and constantly run from the Daddy while it chases him throughout Poseidon's plaza making for a rather easy, and amusing, battle. When he finally drops, snap his photograph and head back to the Atrium. You're about to witness a spectacle that must be seen to be believed. If, he is the fourth disciple, that is. Audio Diaries *Fort Frolic **It's All Grift Category:Characters